Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto "Leyes de Murphy" del foro "La Torre Stark". - Thor fue guerrero, caballero y rey. Thor fue respetado y escuchado. Yo no fui nadie ni nada. Decían que éramos hermanos, pero yo no recuerdo a Thor de esa manera. Recuerdo una sombra. Recuerdo vivir a la sombra de su grandeza. Yo nunca quise el trono. Yo sólo quise ser su igual.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **¡Otro reto! Estas cosas son demasiado adictivas.**

 **Al inscribirme recibí como _prompt_ una ley de Murphy, y con ella debía hacer un fanfic.**

 **Obviamente decidí escribir sobre Loki, porque amo a ese personaje y es mi punto fuerte.**

 **La ley que recibí fue:**

 _ **"Nadie le escuchará h**_ _ **asta que cometa un error."**_

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto "Leyes de Murphy" del foro "La Torre Stark".**_

* * *

Una vez nos preguntaron a Thor y a mí, cuando éramos niños pequeños, qué queríamos ser cuando fuéramos niños más grandes.

—Guerrero —respondió él.

Si mi hermano elegía eso, significaba que era algo genial.

—Guerrero —respondí yo.

Una vez nos preguntaron a Thor y a mí, cuando éramos niños más grandes, qué queríamos ser cuando fuéramos adolescentes.

—Guerrero —respondió él.

Yo dudé un segundo.

—Caballero —respondí al final.

Una vez nos preguntaron a Thor y a mí, cuando éramos adolescentes, qué queríamos ser cuando fuéramos mayores de edad.

—Guerrero —respondió él.

Pero yo tenía mis miras puestas en algo más alto.

—Rey —respondí.

Una vez nos preguntaron a Thor y a mí, cuando éramos mayores de edad, qué queríamos ser cuando fuéramos adultos.

—Guerrero —respondió él.

Vacilé antes de dar a conocer mi elección.

—Ser respetado —respondí luego con voz firme.

Una vez nos preguntaron a Thor y a mí, cuando éramos ya adultos, qué queríamos ser de ahí en adelante.

—Guerrero —respondió él.

—Ser escuchado —respondí yo con desesperación.

Thor fue guerrero, caballero y rey. Thor fue respetado y escuchado.

Yo no fui nadie ni nada.

No volvieron a preguntarme mi opinión.

No volvieron a preguntarme nada.

Decían que éramos hermanos, pero yo no recuerdo a Thor de esa manera.

Recuerdo una sombra. Recuerdo vivir a la sombra de su grandeza.

Yo nunca quise el trono. Yo sólo quise ser su igual.

Recuerdo correr detrás del destello de su cabello rubio, ansioso de recibir la misma atención que él. Pero nadie me miraba dos veces. Cuando yo decía algo, no había oídos que me escucharan.

Yo no era el rey ni era el hermano del rey. Yo sólo era su sombra, una sombra hambrienta de luz, enterrada lejos del sol.

Thor era la única familia que me quedaba. Creo que al principio él creía que me amaba. Fingía escucharme, quizás por lástima, quizás por guardar las apariencias, quizás por otra razón, pero yo sé que no me oía. Poco a poco dejó incluso de fingir que lo hacía.

Una vez desaparecí de Asgard por un año. Cuando volví, me di cuenta de que nadie había notado mi ausencia.

—He vuelto —dije.

—Pero… ¿cuándo te fuiste? —me preguntó Thor, un tanto confundido.

—Hace un año, ¿no te diste cuenta? —contesté.

Pero él ya estaba enfrascad en una conversación con Sif.

Apreté los labios con amargura y me fui.

Una vez preparé el terreno para una negociación ventajosa entre Asgard y Jötunheim. Nunca se llevó a cabo. Nunca se dieron cuenta. Simplemente no oyeron lo que yo decía.

Una vez me armé de valor y me acerqué a la rubia Sigyn, la dama de la que me había enamorado. En mi mano llevaba una rosa roja para regalársela.

Cuando le hice una reverencia, ella la devolvió. Iba a acercarme, cuando a mi lado pasó Thor, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella no me había visto. Sólo lo había saludado a él.

La rosa cayó de mi mano y terminó destrozada bajo mis pies. Pero seguí amando a Sigyn.

Horas enteras, días, me pasaba encerrado en mis aposentos. Sentía frío, un frío intenso que nunca desaparecía. Sentía vacío.

Y buscaba el fuego interior de Thor, quería calentarme, quería poseer sus cálidas y doradas llamas. Pero nunca podía hacerlo. Siempre estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Un día empecé a congelar todo lo que tocaba. Encerrado dentro de mi habitación, con la puerta sellada detrás de una pared de hielo, me miraba las manos e intentaba detener el frío. Y la nieve caía del techo y cubría mi cama. Los muebles y las ventanas se llenaban de escarcha. Las velas se apagaban con el viento helado.

Atrapado en mi propia tormenta, sin poder detenerla, lloraba. Las lágrimas se congelaban a medio camino en mis mejillas.

Un día logré encontrar el hechizo para mantener el hielo a raya.

Volví a frecuentar el palacio. Nadie me preguntó cómo había estado. Nadie preguntó acerca del frío que emanaba de mí.

Un día Thor anunció públicamente al pueblo, desde el balcón principal de palacio, que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Sigyn.

No me lo dijo a mí primero. No tuvo en cuenta a su hermano. No tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho antes —le recriminé en voz baja.

No me miró.

Y a mí no me importó que estuviéramos en presencia de toda la población de Asgard.

Me paré frente a él, obstruyendo su vista ante la gente.

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! —repetí, esta vez casi gritándolo.

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó él, como si no entendiera de qué hablaba. Probablemente no entendía de verdad. Thor era siempre tan estúpido.

Esa fue la gota que colmó la copa, la gota que yo había estado conteniendo toda mi vida.

Solté las amarras del hechizo que mantenía mi poder encerrado.

Las antorchas ondearon y se extinguieron.

El frío que corroía mi cuerpo día y noche ahora se liberó, extendiéndose salvaje entre la gente.

El sol desapareció tras las nubes negras de tormenta.

Comencé a sentir cómo los ojos de las personas se iban concentrando e mí.

 _Por fin me prestaban atención._

—¿Cómo que "decirme qué"? —hablé. Sabía que ahora sí me escuchaban. Y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un error, pero ya no podía fingir que todo iba bien. Ya no iba a controlarme. Ya no más.

—Podrías haberme dicho antes que ibas a casarte —contesté. Mi voz era a medias fría y a medias quebrada—. Podrías haberme dicho antes que ibas a contraer matrimonio con la mujer a quien amo. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes a solas, y podrías haberme ayudado a aceptarlo. Podrías haberlo hecho, y yo lo hubiera soportado, del mismo modo que soporté toda mi vida lo forma en que tú y toda la gente me han tratado. ¿Crees que no he notado la forma en que me ignoran? ¿Crees que no he intentado ser tomado en cuenta? ¿Ser tratado como tu igual? No como tu superior, ¡como tu igual! ¡Como tu hermano! ¡Somos hermanos! ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

—Detente, estás cometiendo una locura —me recriminó Thor, incómodo, tratando de quitarme de en medio.

Pero yo ya había pasado el punto de no retorno.

—¿Es ésto una locura? ¿Lo es? ¡¿Lo es?! —ladré. La voz se me quebró en la última palabra— ¡Dime!

—Termina con ésto ahora y quizás sea indulgente contigo —me dijo Thor con un tono de voz más duro.

Di un paso atrás, mirándolo dolorido e incrédulo. Ese no era el Thor que yo había conocido. ¿Dónde había quedado el hermano mayor de cabellos dorados a que yo solía admirar?

—Yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie —murmuré con los dientes apretados.

—Obedecerás las mías. Obedecerás las de tu rey —ordenó él.

Eso me sacó de quicio. Nunca me había escuchado cuando yo quería hablar, pero ahora quería que yo obedeciera sus órdenes.

Simplemente clavé mis dedos en su brazo cuando intentó apartarme del camino otra vez.

El frío se descontroló. Pude ver la expresión de dolor de Thor cuando sintió el hielo en su sangre. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su piel se volvió quebradiza y transparente. Cuando solté su brazo, cayó al suelo y estalló en miles de esquirlas de hielo.

Yo había matado al rey.

Había matado a mi hermano.

Había cometido un error.

Pero ahora todos me miraban.

Ahora todos me escuchaban.

Eso fue durante dos segundos, antes de sentir el acero atravesando mi pecho como una estaca ardiente, al mismo tiempo que oía el grito de guerra y dolor lanzado por Sif, la fiel guerrera, compañera de Thor.

Miré hacia abajo. La mitad de la hoja de la espada sobresalía cerca de mi corazón.

Pero me habían escuchado.

Lo último que hice fue sonreír, antes de comparecer ante el trono de la Reina de los Muertos, y ser condenado al Infierno por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

 **Literalmente, me largué a llorar mientras lo escribía.**

 **Espero que a ustedes les haya pasado los mismo.**

 **y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
